


a reverse of silver lining

by satriadancinta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satriadancinta/pseuds/satriadancinta
Summary: dia tidak seberuntung yang dia kira. ushijima/oikawa. (revised)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	a reverse of silver lining

.

.

.

Akal sehatnya berusaha keras menghentikan memandangi laki-laki di seberang lapangan. Tidak ada yang baru dari sepasang mata coklat, tidak ada yang aneh dari seorang kapten yang merangkul kawan-kawannya menyusun strategi. Tapi, Ushijima terus menilai dan mengamati si nomor punggung satu dari Aoba Johsai, yang bisa terlihat cantik sekaligus tampan di saat yang bersamaan meski sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi keringat dan itu bukan raut yang akan memancing jeritan kagum dari orang-orang. Itu raut keseriusan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri sekaligus terganggu oleh fakta ada rasa haus untuk menghancurkan yang dikuarkan oleh sekadar kehadirannya saja—dan itu muncul dari orang yang sama, dari figur wajah yang seharusnya banyak menghiasi billboard di Shibuya.

“Sedang lihat apa, Wakatoshi-kun?” temannya berhasil sejenak menarik kembali Ushijima ke lapangan. Sebentar lagi bendera pertandingan akan berkibar.

Temannya menghubungkan garis lurus dari si kapten hingga bertemu di satu titik. “Oh. Oikawa-kun.”

Sekilas, lawannya itu sempat balas menatapnya sesaat sebelum bunyi peluit ditembak.

.

.

.

.

“Wakatoshi-kun, kau serius? Maksudku, kau bisa ke Todai untuk Iizuna Tsukasa, setter JOC Itachiyama, kalau kamu memang mencari setter terbaik, maksudku. Atau kenapa tidak masuk Black Jackals? Ada Atsumu Miya yang kemarin menang Best National Setter?”

Ushijima hanya perlu menjelaskan baginya ada nama lain yang terbaik dan satu-satunya.

.

.

.

“Hei, Ushiwaka.” Sebuah panggilan yang tidak ramah dan diharapkan. Suara jernihnya mampu menjajah seluruh kewarasan yang Ushijima punya saat ini juga. “Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Aku punya nama.” Setidaknya, penantiannya tidak berakhir sia-sia. Setelah berkali-kali pertemuan mereka diisi kenangan-kenangan yang pahit untuk diingat. “Wakatoshi, barangkali kalau kau lupa.”

“Khe.” Gampang sekali topik disetir. Dia terkekeh, memastikan bola tetap menari stabil di atas telunjuknya. Konsentrasinya bahkan bisa terbagi penuh pada beberapa hal, seperti dia menjawab sahutan dari belakang, sekaligus melempar pertanyaan tanpa perlu terlihat kewalahan. Tidak seperti Ushijima yang menaruh lawan bicaranya menjadi pusat perhatian tunggal. “Ushiwaka-chan, jawab aku.”

“Kenapa kamu ada di sini?”

Decitan sepatu anggota tim memenuhi setiap sudut gimnasium. Tentu, Ushijima tidak senaif dulu—mengira dia pusat rotasi dari semesta. Oikawa terang-terangan menunjukkan dia tengah menduga-duga, ragu, sekaligus penasaran. Bagi Ushijima yang terbiasa bersikap netral pada semua orang, tentu pertanyaan barusan memerintahkan degup jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Lebih cepat. Tergesa.

“Klub voli Waseda itu yang terbaik, Oikawa.” Sekenanya dia membalas, setelah memastikan tidak ada kebanggaan yang tersisa di sana. Ada banyak yang perlu dipelajari untuk memahami lawan bicaranya. Ushijima tahu ada hangat yang menyengat di hidung dan napasnya. “Retoris. Kenapa masih bertanya?”

“Oh? Kudengar pemenang tahun kemarin dari Keio atau Todai, tuh?” Oikawa mengusap dagunya. Jari-jari yang ditapping bertambah empat dari ingatan terakhir Ushijima. Bolanya kini berhenti berputar. Oh, mata Oikawa yang berkilat begitu mudah menjebaknya dalam benang-benang perasaan asing dan tak bernama. “Ngaku aja, deh? Kamu nyariin aku ‘kan?”

Tuduhan Oikawa telak menghancurkan topengnya, seperti pasang ombak meratakan istana pasir. Tanpa sisa. Pasalnya, Ushijima pernah mendapat pertanyaan yang serupa, dan dia masih sanggup meyakinkan orang tanpa ada pertanyaan tambahan. Beda kasusnya ketika kau berhadapan dengan pemilik insting yang tajam dan terasah seperti Oikawa. Bukan berita baru, jawaban standar Ushijima pasti dianggap lelucon basi dan murah belaka.

“Sudahlah. Pelatih memanggil kita semua.” Mantan kapten Seijo itu jadi yang pertama memecahkan keheningan aneh di antara mereka. “Aku tidak suka kalau spikerku punya hobi melamun. _I’m fully aware that I’m beautiful. But, don’t make it so obvious, don’t you_?”

Ushijima mengeluh. Ini baru bulan pertama mereka satu klub.

.

.

.

.

“Tunggu dulu, Oikawa.”

Sinar matahari menyeruak ramah, sayup-sayup keluar dari sela dedahanan. Sudah kesekian kali Ushijima mencoba meluruskan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, karena terus terang, menjadi orang asing di luar orbit Oikawa sebagai pemegang kendali tim yang sama benar-benar membuat lidahnya pahit selama—oh, sudah satu semester berjalan. Seluruh anggota tim berpusat pada candaan dan obrolan primadona mereka. Ushijima merasa sesekali lirikan Oikawa hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia masih tetap di pinggir meja, bingung, dan dilupakan. Lalu, ketika gelas bir teracung dan suasana semakin riuh, Ushijima hanya ditemani segelas kahlua dan menjepit sushi dalam sunyi (mabuk hanya akan membuatnya jujur, dan kejujuran hanya mengundang cibiran tak diinginkan).

Tapi tidak dengan kali ini, sampai napasnya tergesa padahal dia tidak sedang maraton atau jogging pagi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan musim panas, kecuali orang itu semakin cerah dan sulit digapai. Ini cuma perkara siapa yang duluan menanggalkan harga diri, dan Ushijima memutuskan menjadi sukarelawan.

Demi Oikawa, demi hubungan mereka.

“Saya minta maaf, kalau itu yang kamu mau.”

Hari itu pukul dua siang ketika panggilannya menyita waktu Oikawa. Ada tuntutan bicara empat mata dan keinginan yang disampaikan Ushijima tanpa kata yang ditangkap dan dikabulkan si pemilik senyum sejuta dollar. Satu per satu kerumunan mulai berkurang sampai akhirnya menyisakan satu orang. Silau sekali ternyata di luar, apalagi jaket nilon putih si rambut coklat begitu terang dalam pandangannya.

Bagi Ushijima, yang paling menyakitkan dari Oikawa adalah senyumannya. Selalu membuatnya lemah (palsu atau tidak itu urusan lain), dan lagi-lagi dia tidak siap dengan hal itu (dan entah sampai kapan tidak akan siap). Jika suatu hari ada yang bertanya, Ushijima benci untuk mengakui bahwa senyum Oikawa adalah hal paling depresif yang pernah ia tahu.

Oikawa berbalik mendekat ke arahnya. Bayangan dari tulang dedaunan tercetak pada tubuhnya, menghalangi kulitnya dari ganas sinar matahari. Rambut cokelatnya jadi tampak lebih tebal. Potongan undercut. Ushijima menyangka jika hari ini rutinitasnya akan berulang: Oikawa akan terus berjalan dan mengabaikan, dan besok lagi, Ushijima kembali mencoba cara yang sama: memanggil, lalu dilupakan begitu saja. Sepertinya, hari ini Langit kenyang dengan hasil yang membosankan dan memutuskan memberi Ushijima bonus satu keberuntungan secara cuma-cuma.

“Panas, nih, Ushiwaka-chan.” Sapaan Oikawa malah membekukan lawan bicaranya. “Kamu masih latihan? Hebat, hebat.”

“Aku mau bicara denganmu.” Respon otomatis dari Ushijima tanpa basa-basi. Langsung membidik tepat sasaran. Keringatnya terus meleleh dan melintasi kening, hidung, dagunya. Sebentar lagi hitung mundur. Ada yang akan meledak dalam kerangkeng tulang rusuknya. Dia tidak menyediakan penjelasan lanjut pada Oikawa yang agaknya berbaik hati menunggu sesuatu yang menarik dari sekadar ucapan tipikal Ushiwaka-chan.

“Untuk apa?” Oikawa tampak bosan dan menyembunyikan tangan di kedua saku celananya. Seharusnya, semua dapat berjalan sesuai imajinasi sederhana Ushijima: berbaikan, setelahnya mereka mereka naik ke panggung sebagai pemenang bersama-sama. Sepertinya itu kelewat manis untuk menjadi nyata, sebab Oikawa berganti peran menjadi kapten Seijo yang siap melepas amunisi kapanpun dia mau. “Aku sudah memberimu toss yang sesuai seleramu. Masih tidak sesuai juga dengan kemauan Yang Mulia Ushiwaka? Okay. Cepat katakan yang kau mau. Aku orang sibuk.”

Kalau saja Oikawa bisa lebih mudah menerima semuanya, termasuk fakta bahwa mereka kini satu tim di Waseda, dan sama-sama terpilih menjadi kandidat kuat tim nasional. Dalam hitungan bulan. Kalau saja, tapi ini adalah Oikawa Tooru dan dia tidak akan membuat mudah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung atau tidak langsung dengan Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Bukan soal voli.”

“Oh, okay, bye.”

“Hei. Ini tidak adil untuk saya.” Hampir barusan Ushijima terpancing mengatakan, _apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kamu berhenti bersikap seperti aku itu sebuah mainan_ , marah dan sedihnya nyaris menyetir dan mengambil alih. Tapi dia berhasil menahan diri. Mengepal tangan. “Boleh minta waktumu sebentar?”

“Nggak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Ingat. Aku orang sibuk.”

Mereka menarik perhatian dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Oikawa tampak percaya diri (dan memang semestinya) bisa membuat penilaian publik tentang Ushijima yang blak-blakan dan tidak punya saringan antara mulut dan otaknya perlu dikaji ulang.

“Aku sadar perkataanku dulu salah. Penilaian dulu juga salah. Aku tahu Aoba Johsai, kamu, termasuk teman-teman kamu adalah orang yang kuat. Tim kalian juga punya kerjasama yang bagus. Karena itu, aku ingin kamu tahu kalau aku _salah,_ ” penekanan agar Oikawa bisa mendengar baik-baik bagaimana harga diri yang sangat tinggi telah ditanggalkan Ushijima seluruhnya, “tentang kamu.”

“Oke. Selanjutnya apa?” Tidak ada simpati di sana.

Reaksi Oikawa berhasil menamparnya dengan kekecewaan. Semakin lama Oikawa semakin terdengar kehilangan minat. Dia seperti tahu dan yakin, suatu waktu, kejadian hari ini akan datang di mana Ushjima berbalik mengejarnya dan bahkan meminta maaf padanya. Beberapa orang menyapa Oikawa bergantian, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menyapa Ushijima (padahal itu teman sekelasnya, teman satu tim volinya). Entahlah, seperti Oikawa terpaksa berdiri di sini, dan menyisihkan sekian menit untuk Ushijima seperti akan mendatangkan kerugian besar.

“Jangan pura-pura seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sengaja menjaga jarak denganku. Aku tahu kau marah denganku. Jangan mendiamkan dan membuat aku bingung seperti ini. Kamu bisa bercanda dan berbicara dengan yang lain semudah itu, tapi denganku tidak. Itu tidak nyaman dan membuatku merasa bukan bagian dari tim ini.”

“Oke, jadi kamu mau aku ngobrol dan bercanda denganmu. Gitu?” nadanya datar, tapi dia mendengarkan. Untung tidak menolak mentah-mentah. Masih ada harapan, masih ada harapan.

Bohong kalau Ushijima tidak khawatir adanya kemungkinan dia lagi-lagi harus menerima cibiran. Jadi dia membalas dengan nada dan suara yang lebih serius. “Tidak hanya saat di tim saja. Di luar. Saat makan, kumpul, atau kita satu kelas.”

“Nggak kebanyakan nih, mintanya?

“Apa menganggapku jadi teman itu permintaan yang banyak?”

Ada aturan tidak tertulis bagi Oikawa tentang pertemanan yang tidak diketahui Ushijima. Lelaki ini punya beberapa kategori berbeda, dengan perlakuan yang berbeda, dan tujuan yang berbeda pula. Ingin masuk kategori teman? Ushijima hanya belum tahu sudah dari lama dia masuk ke dalam kelompok ‘yang perlu dididik dan diberi pelajaran’. Ingin keluar atau pindah label? Agaknya itu sebelas dua belas dengan apa yang dinamakan mimpi.

“Oh, _poor_ Ushiwaka-chan. Segitunya ingin jadi teman Oikawa-san?”

Bahkan, Ushijima tidak meminta Oikawa jadi teman. Aturan pertama: _teman tidak menuntut dan aku akan memberikanmu segalanya_ —dan Ushijima telah melakukan pelanggaran perdana dengan sempurna.

“Kalau bisa, aku ingin lebih.”

Aturan kedua: _teman tidak meminta, dan aku akan mengabulkan segalanya_. Pelanggaran kedua tanpa cela dari Ushijima.

“Contohnya?”

Kali ini dia tidak menahan diri. Keberanian dan kegigihan Ushijima pada semua hal masih belum pantas menerima kagum dan pengakuan dari Oikawa, termasuk usahanya mencoba menghilangkan jarak tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka.

Namun, selanjutnya, tenang Ushijima cukup menjadi alasan Oikawa terus memperlebar, memperluas benteng kokoh yang ia bangun atas nama harga dirinya yang tidak berharga. Mungkin lelaki itu berharap Ushijima segera pergi, menghilang bahkan, dan rutinitas di antara mereka selamanya hitam dan putih. Tapi sayang sekali, bukan Ushijima namanya kalau dia tidak membuat hidup Oikawa menjadi lebih mudah.

“Jadi pacarku. Jadilah pacarku, Oikawa.”

.

.

.

Aturan ketiga: _teman dan kekasih dua kategori berbeda, dan aku tahu yang pertama tidak akan berakhir_.

.

.

.

“Ushijima-kun, belakangan ini kau sering.” tegur salah satu partner labnya. Ushijima berhenti mengatur volume mikroskop. Ponsel diam-diam dikeluarkan dari saku. Dibuka di bawah meja. Satu pesan menunggu. Tidak berapa menit Ushijima menekan tombol kirim sebelum dia menyadari raut heran dari teman-temannya menunggu penjelasan yang memuaskan. “Maksudku, tidak ada masalah dengan itu, tapi…”

Teman-temannya berdeham. “Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja kami sepakat uh, untuk bertanya? Kuharap kamu tahu maksud kita … ya, kau ‘kan dari awal cukup tertutup. Kami pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kau cerita.”

“Tidak masalah.” Ushijima mengerti. Ternyata rasanya bahagia kadang melenyapkan keseimbangan poros hidupnya. Sampai lupa menjejak di tanah caranya bagaimana. Kembali lagi fokus memperbesar spesimen. “Aku sedang beruntung saja kalau kalian mau tahu.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Hee.”

Uh, salah sekali keputusannya menundukkan kepala. Sepasang kaki jenjang dan mulus itu jadi yang pertama menyambutnya di tengah dingin malam yang muram. Ushijima buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian dan segera mengirimkan perintah pada kepalanya agar berhenti berpikir macam-macam.

Kulit putih Oikawa mirip permukaan keramik cina antik yang dimenangkan Ibunya di pelelangan terbatas New York bertahun-tahun lalu. Matahari seringkali membakar keduanya tanpa pilah-pilih, tetapi anak rambut Oikawa berjatuhan dan tergantung, hampir menyentuh ujung bulu matanya yang lentik. Ushijima berjengit, kotak makanan yang dia cengkeram mengaduh kesakitan.

“Ada apa malam-malam? Aku nggak punya utang denganmu.” Yang pakai kaos UFO dan boxer asics menyipitkan mata curiga. Kombinasi wing spiker dengan kemeja rapi, coats, Audemars Piguet?—hmm, omiai mana yang habis ia datangi? Tunangan dengan anak konglomerat? Huh, Oikawa meniup poninya sendiri dan melipat tangan depan dada. Tidak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang punya cukup nyali mengganggu momen intimnya antara serial horror alien, makan malam, dan lo-fi sebagai BGM. “Gausah kasih kejutan. Aku tahu kau bawa sesuatu.”

Rencana kejutan makan malamnya gagal, namun Ushijima justru jauh dari kata lesu. “Kau sudah makan?”

“Kau pikir aku sedang ngapain, ha?”

Ushijima menggeleng. Oikawa menghela napas.

“Nggak sopan deh, main datang sembarangan.” Kontradiksi. Kata-katanya menyakitkan hati kalau didengar tanpa konteks: pintu dibuka lebar, dan Ushijima menaruh sepatunya bersandingan dengan sepatu voli Oikawa. Ukuran 44 dan 42 jadi kelihatan kontras bedanya di mana.

“Pakai ini dulu. Aku nggak suka kalau apartemenku kotor.” Protokol baru. Malah barusan dia yang ingin tanya apakah ada selop indoor yang besar? Agak heran, tapi selop hitam ini (berbeda dari selop motif Star Wars milik Oikawa) terasa pas di kakinya. Selop cadangan tiga pasang. “Jangan tanya macam-macam.” Peringatan Oikawa duluan muncul dan mengurungkan Ushijima memulai percakapan dengan topik yang biasanya melenceng dari kebiasaan dan kesepakatan umum _how-to-flirt_ 101.

“Ulurkan telapak tanganmu.” Titah Oikawa. Semprotan handsanitizernya menghujani kedua belah telapak tangan Ushijima. Basah. Menetes. Tapi Oikawa menghindari dari jam tangan dan memang fokus pada jari-jari rivalnya saja. “Biar bebas bakteri. Virus juga. Nih, tisunya.”

“Tidak perlu.” Dari balik trench coatnya, sebuah saputangan dikeluarkan. Oikawa mengangguk-ngangguk, sembari mengacungkan jempol. Ushijima menilai kebersihan memang nomor satu, sudah begitu Oikawa ternyata berbagi prinsip yang sama dengannya.

Cat apartemen putih. Lantai parket oak. Satu papan berisi foto-foto Aoba Johsai dan klub Waseda terpasang di atas meja belajar. Rapi sekali, dan dipadati manis dari roti susu. Sedikit harum segar dari pinus. Aaa, _humidifier_? Ushijima tidak pernah tahu Oikawa punya sense kebersihan setingkat ekstra dibanding pada umumnya. Layar laptop setia menayangkan seorang penjelajah antariksa terdampar di planet tanpa koordinat. Kursi meja makannya ada dua. Satu tentu teritori Oikawa, dia langsung duduk menyamankan diri, mengerudungi kepalanya dengan selimut tipis. Ada bantal alas di satu kursi lagi.

“Stop, stop.” Katanya mencegah Ushijima menginvasi zona sakralnya. Bantal alas itu berpindah tempat, mendarat selamat di atas ranjang. “Okay, duduk.”

“Kau sudah makan?” kehabisan akal. Dari daftar ‘100 pertanyaan pembuka antara kamu dan si dia’ yang dikirimkan Tendo sebagai rencana cadangan, tidak ada yang cocok dengan situasi ajaib sekarang berdasarkan penilaian Ushijima yang minim pengalaman. Jadi, bersama tampang datarnya, dia seperti kaset rusak yang mengulang kembali sapaannya lima menit yang lalu. “Oikawa?”

Bungkusan alumunium foil setengah terbuka. Kaserol keju. Sudah mendingin. Sendok yang sedang dipakai. Cangkir berisi moka. “Oh, iya. Ini kiriman dari Iwa-chan. Coba saja. Enak loh.”

“Tidak, terima kasih.” Ushijima menimbang-nimbang apakah kotak makan full-setnya perlu berakhir di lemari es? “Aku bawa makanan untukmu.”

“Loh, kirain kamu pulang dinner dengan putri kerajaan?”

Ting. Bohlam di kepalanya menyala. Tampaknya, saran dari Tendo soal pakaian berlebihan. Namun, setelah bongkar rongga perut klosetnya, Ushijima segera menambah lis pekerjaan akhir pekan: beli kaos kasual. Ushijima kali ini sungguh berharap suhu AC kamar Oikawa tipe deteksi otomatis, yang bisa menentukan kapan suhu harus turun dan naik.

“Buka dong.”

“Kamu mau? Szechuan beef.” Gerakan tangannya sangsi.

“Hm. Makanan kesukaanmu ‘kan?”

“Ini pedas.”

Oikawa mengambil dua pasang sumpit dari rak. Satu ditaruh di hadapan Ushijima. “Go on.”

.

.

.

.

Dentuman bersih spike barusan mengantar kemenangan tipis Todai atas Waseda. 25-24.

Dengan demikian, tahta _Most Valuable Player_ di Kurowashiki kini kukuh diwariskan kepada Sakusa Kiyoomi setelah dua tahun berturut-turut namanya terukir di atas plakat emas ace terbaik seantero negara.

Bagian lapangan utara dibanjiri sorak kemenangan dan riuh terompet. Belum lagi pasang surut blitz kamera menambah semarak suasana. Para komentator dari atas sahut-menyahut melayangkan pujian pada jenis putaran spike fleksibel MVP kebanggaan Universitas Tokyo, alumnus Akademi Itachiyama. Bukan sekali dua kali Ushijima tersudut oleh strategi lawannya. Mereka telah mencanangkan bendera perang sejak SMP. Belum cukup, belum cukup usaha dan keberuntungannya membawa medali emas untuk mengharumkan nama Waseda. Ushijima menengok sekeliling, napas putus-putus, kepala yang sakit. Kalah. Oikawa menatap Sakusa seperti kucing gunung yang mengintai dari balik semak. Siap menerkam. Ada rasa lapar yang mengerikan berkilat-kilat dalam matanya.

“Ternyata kita kalah, tuh.”

Ruang loker tim meninggalkan waktu dan tempat yang cukup bagi mereka berdua. Kapten Meian dan kawan-kawan mereka tak ambil pusing menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di sini. Sumber cahaya mereka hanya dari sorot lampu yang masuk lewat pintu depan. Ushijima termenung di bangku, dan Oikawa rupanya berniat mengorek lagi luka lama yang belum betul-betul mengering. Yang hancur bukan saja semangat tim mereka, Ushijima juga tengah mengevaluasi sejauh mana keberuntungan terus berpihak padanya.

“Kita pasti menang tahun depan.”

Oikawa tergelak. Sial, selera humor Ushijima anjlok parah. Pasti diterima sukacita masuk grup lawak. “Kau pikir kau _akan selalu_ menang?”

Kernyitan Ushijima muncul, tak paham. Punggung Oikawa bersandar pada salah satu loker, berlawanan dari arah datangnya cahaya. “Akhirnya ada seseorang yang punya talenta untuk sedikit mengetuk kepalamu yang tebal dan keras. Oh, aku harus berterima kasih pada Sakusa Kiyoomi!”

“Aku, kita pasti menang. Itu urusan waktu saja.”

Decakan tidak percaya datang disusul dengusan dari Oikawa. “Masih belum mengerti juga?”

“Apa yang kamu bicarakan?”

“Sesekali kau harus tahu rasanya jadi orang lemah, Ushiwaka-chan. Kamu harus tahu rasa sakitnya ada di kulitmu, kepalamu, sampai kamu tidak tahan lagi dan ingin menangis.” Menelan mentah-mentah rasa muak, marah pada diri sendiri. Santapan sehari-hari Oikawa, terutama saat SMA dengan porsi yang tidak terkira ketika menantang Shiratorizawa. “Perasaan orang-orang yang kalah darimu. Perasaan orang-orang yang, ya… mungkin tanpa sadar kau remehkan. Mungkin, kalau paham perasaan sakitnya kekalahan itu bagaimana, kau bisa lebih peka dan agak lebih manusiawi kalau diajak bicara.”

“Ushijima,” tepukan pada punggungnya meluluhlantakkan tembok harga dirinya yang kokoh selayaknya koloseum roma. Toh, selama ini Oikawa telah menganggapnya teman, ‘kan? Jadi tidak apa ‘kan kalau lengan Ushijima meraih dan mengunci tubuh Oikawa dalam dekapannya? Membiarkan keringat mereka bercampur—harum musk dan cedar mengisi paru-parunya? “ _That loss was a special lesson for you_. _A special one, just for you._ ”

.

.

.

.

.

“Selamat pagi, Sapi.” Biasanya bipbipbip alarm menyentak mimpinya yang kosong dan statis. Bukan suara lembut dan cengiran manis—Ushijima berguling, kalau ini mimpi, dia berniat membeli kemewahan tersebut lebih lama dengan seluruh isi saldo rekeningnya. Tapi rupanya, ini lotre keberuntungan, diberikan Langit sebagai imbalan atas kerja kerasnya yang total tanpa batas.

Sabtu kemarin dihabiskan mengunjungi museum Ghibli dan mengelilingi salah satu komplek pertokoan di Shibuya. _Seharusnya kamu ada di billboard itu, Oikawa._ Katanya ada merchandise edisi super spesial, yang hanya diproduksi oleh D.C kurang dari seribu kotak dan Oikawa sengaja menggembungkan rekeningnya demi berfoya-foya ketika tanggal rilis tiba. _Oh, menurutmu aku bisa jadi model?_ Alhasil, kartu memori ponsel Ushijima langsung memberi sinyal merah. _Lebih dari itu._

Foto-foto Oikawa yang berteriak kegirangan karena pucuk dicinta ulam: majalah dan poster yang diincar pulang ke pelukan si pendamba. Oikawa yang berpose di samping standee Howl, _aku dan dia sama-sama ganteng,_ Ushijima yang diam-diam menaruh sayang berlebih pada Totoro. Pengalaman pertama si ace mencoba bubble tea. Batuk-batuk kencang. Ternyata tiga kotak roti susu belum cukup mengenyangkan perut Oikawa. Selama kereta menyelami gorong-gorong bawah tanah, Oikawa tidak menolak ketika Ushijima merapatkan lengan mereka yang bersentuhan. Keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu menahan tawa bersama.

“Kurang lima belas menit lagi jam 6, dan artinya joggingmu akan terganggu pekerja kantoran yang lari-lari ke stasiun. Cepat mandi.”

Pukulan bantal menimpa kepala Ushijima. Dia mengaduh. Ada Oikawa, berkacamata, dan mengenakan apron abunya. Butuh beberapa detik kepalanya mencerna, detik demi detik, sebelum matanya terbelalak. Untung geramannya tertahan oleh mulutnya yang terkunci rapat.

“Kok bengong?”

Kakinya beranjak turun dari ranjang, menyibak dan melipat selimut sementara Oikawa memposisikan diri sebagai pemilik asli dapur Ushijima yang biasanya berfungsi kurang lebih sebagai pajangan atau aksesoris interior. Sejak kapan rak atas menyimpan tepung ragi dan vanillin? Nutella? Kotak susu cair tinggi kalsium?

“Uh, masak apa? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa masak.” Harum rambut Oikawa persis samponya. Wangi sabunnya menempel di lengan dan leher si kacamata. Risotto daging. Potongan plum kering? Air dingin mengisi gelasnya dan Ushijima meneguk cepat. Khawatir kemampuannya memisahkan antara mimpi dan khayalan menghilang tiba-tiba.

“Aku yang nggak suka berhutang.”

“Utang?”

“Makan malam, _big-brain_.” Wajan diangkat, sendoknya memutar rata di atas piring. Lingkaran titik-titik biru itu dimatikan. Harum sekali apartemennya, yang sehari-hari hanya diisi sandwich dan minuman protein. Ushijima terbiasa makan masakan kantin, atau menemukan kiriman dari Ibu dan Neneknya di lobi bawah. “Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun kasih rating 5/5 buat risottoku. Awas kalau kau berani kasih penilaian rendah dari mereka.”

Lagipula, yang terpenting menurut Ushijima adalah Oikawa ada di sisinya. Sekarang. Dia menyuap hasil karya Oikawa-san. Sayang, harusnya sikat gigi dulu setelah bangun, tapi sudah terlanjur juga. Kombinasi manis keju, legit daging, dan segarnya plum lumer dan meleleh di mulutnya. “Lumayan.”

“Heh, jangan sembarangan.” Kacamatanya dilepas, dan jari-jarinya menyisir poninya ke belakang. “Aku buatnya serius.”

Kapan situasi mereka pernah berganti? Ushijima yang iseng dan Oikawa yang alot?

“Enak, kok.” Ushijima tersenyum tulus. Langka daripada komet Halley meninggalkan jejak di atmosfer sana. Garis matanya melengkung naik. “Hehe.” Tawa jahil nan singkat tadi bukan berasal dari Oikawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Ushijima menghadang Oikawa yang baru selesai piket gimnasium dan berlanjut menghadiri rapat jurusan di salah satu restoran terdekat. Frekuensi pesan mereka yang semula dua hari sekali, tiga hari sekali. Seminggu sekali, sampai Ushijma hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya saat selesai kuliah dan teman-temannya sepakat untuk tidak pernah menyinggung apapun tentang lenyapnya senyum (dan keberuntungan) dari kehidupan partner lab mereka.

Lambat laun, sosok Oikawa di apartemennya patut dipertanyakan. Tidak ada lagi kotak susu cair. Tidak ada lagi wangi tepung di sekitaran toples menaruh gula. Token listrik bergerak ke titik semula. Kartu memori baru sudah dibeli, tapi angka folder galerinya stagnan. Namun, di lapangan voli, aliran kerjasama mereka terjaga—performa keduanya bahkan kelewat melampaui batas yang dicadangkan Meian. Oikawa lihai memainkan peran yang berbeda, dan profesional pada setiap tugasnya. Ketat menjaga kategori-kategori dalam hidupnya agar tetap sesuai keinginannya.

“Kau dan Sakusa. Ada apa?”

Alis Oikawa mengernyit. Hak apa yang dimiliki Ushijima berani menginterogasinya seperti ini? Apalagi Ushijima tidak sungkan menutup segala celah bagi Oikawa untuk menghindar. Mau tidak mau, Oikawa terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Ushijima sebelum kegigihan orang ini mendorongnya pada dosis aspirin harian yang pernah dibuang dari daftar kegiatan yang harus dilakukan sebelum tidur.

“Loh, memang itu urusanmu?” bahasa tubuh Oikawa meneriakkan satu hal yang ditakuti Ushijima: realita. Jari-jarinya tidak sanggup lagi menghitung bagaimana Oikawa melenyapkan sekat tak kasat mata dan mengizinkan Sakusa menginvasi teritori yang susah payah Ushijima jelajahi. “Apa maksudmu pakai acara menahanku segala?”

“Kau sudah tidak balas lagi pesanku.”

“Pertanyaanmu sudah kujawab langsung. Aku tidak suka mengulang strategi di luar rapat tim.”

“Tidak. Kulihat kalian berdua.” Jeda sesaat. Jakunnya naik-turun. Tidak sanggup melanjutkan. “Oikawa. Kau dan Sakusa—"

_Perpustakaan. Bahu yang berdekatan. Pulang bersama._

“Hmm?”

_Perpisahan di stasiun. Pelukan yang berbalas. Matanya menolak menyaksikan—_

“Oikawa—”

“Ada apa, Ushiwaka-chan?” Kegamangan menyergap Ushijima. Oikawa berkacak pinggang, “Pulanglah. Lusa kita masih ada jadwal tanding. Kau mau jadi yang kedua setelah Omi-chan?”

Ada topik yang dihindari Ushijima karena dia belum siap menanggung perihnya. Hanya satu nama, dan Ushijima berpikir dia orang paling sial di muka bumi ini. Tangannya terkulai. Ia merasa babak belur.

Ck. Tangan Oikawa merogoh lambung tas selempangnya, dan menaruh kunci apartemen itu dalam kepalan Ushijima. _Jangan, jangan, ini untukmu, ini milikmu._ “Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah berniat pakai. Awas kalau kau bilang aku pencuri. Banyak-banyak minum air putih. Kepalamu keruh, Ushiwaka-chan.”

.

.

.

Bagian mana yang salah darinya? Pertanyaan tersebut menggantikan tugas alarmnya setiap pagi.

.

.

.

.

“Tidak, saya juga yang salah perhitungan.”

“Bisa diam, tidak, Ushijima-kun? Ini semua salahku.”

Pertandingan latihan diadakan untuk mengukur perkembangan mereka. Catatan dari Nekomata-sensei sebagai bala bantuan tambahan coach Kato Luci menghiasi laporan Ushijima dan Oikawa. Mereka bertiga berhadap-hadapan di bangku ruang voli. Ushijima dinilai terlalu mengandalkan tenaga dan stamina. Oikawa beda lagi, ada perputaran beberapa mur dan mesin yang tersendat setiap kali sajian penutup pertandingan dihidangkan: Ushijima dan Shion tidak bisa baca situasi ke mana Oikawa melempar toss. Meian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, terutama konflik yang melibatkan setter dan ace mereka, tapi akalnya cukup sehat mencegahnya ikut campur bertindak di luar tugasnya sebagai kapten dan penyeimbang tim.

“Sudahlah. Hari ini kalian dinginkan kepala dulu. Evaluasi lagi, pertandingan sesungguhnya hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi.”

Ushijima larut oleh kesalahan yang entah dibahas Nekomata-sensei dalam gulungan laporannya atau tidak. Pertandingan berjalan, kesulitan melacak pergerakan Sakusa meningkat. Ushijima tidak menyangka, libero mereka, Komori sengaja memancing spike Shion, agar Ushijima terpaksa maju dan melepas kunciannya dari Sakusa. _Receive._ Bola melambung dan _cross spike_ Sakusa menutup cerita perjalanan Waseda.

“Maksudmu apa bicara yang barusan?” Rupanya, bukan hanya Ushijima yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari kelimbungan akibat teguran dan tamparan sekaligus. Meian, kombo Sakusa-Komori, coach Kato, dan Nekomata-sensei. Oikawa tampak terguncang. Rambutnya berantakan, dan pelupuk matanya merunduk. Binar-binarnya redup. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Tossmu tetap sempurna. Aku yang tidak melihat ada Sakusa mengincar dari arah belakang.”

“Bukan itu. Maksudmu apa tiba-tiba menyela antara Kapten Meian denganku?”

Berapa tahun yang diperlukan bagi Ushijima demi memahami Oikawa? Sejujurnya, Oikawa tidak menginginkan Ushijima membelanya ketika separuh set Oikawa sibuk merancang beratus-ratus skenario ‘ _what-if_ ’ atas nama proyek mahabesar mengalahkan Todai. Bukannya fokus menilai di lapangan dan cepat tanggap membendung serangan.

“Kekalahan yang barusan tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Berhenti menanggung semuanya sendirian.”

“Geez. Seseorang tolong beritahu Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa memijat keningnya sendiri. “Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan hal itu. Jangan diulang lainkali.”

“Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah pada tindakanku.”

“Kau tahu, Meian menegurku karena keinginanmu mendapat tossku mengganggu keseimbangan tim, kau tahu?”

Ushijima menyadari perubahan mendadak dari nada Oikawa, namun kesulitan memahami maksud sebenarnya dari Oikawa yang sering bilang begini untuk bilang begitu.

“Sesekali berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti ini Ushiwaka-chan. Kaupikir aku akan senang melihat sikapmu yang obsesif ini?”

Oikawa menyambar tasnya, kakinya melangkah cepat-cepat. Pintu dibanting. “Sudahlah.”

.

.

.

“Kau lihat Oikawa di mana?”

“Bukannya kalian teman dekat, ya?”

“Kau lihat atau tidak?”

“Tadi dia pergi dengan anak Todai? Ada tahi lalat di atas alis kirinya?”

.

.

.

.

“Kalau boleh kubilang, kalian berdua salah. Oikawa memang seperti sengaja membuatmu tersingkir, dan mungkin secara tidak langsung kau mengekorinya kemana-mana.” Letupan-letupan di pot mengalihkan perhatian Meian sesaat. Kuah kental meresap ke serat daging dan sayur mereka. “Kadang aku berpikir kalian itu sampai bulan kelima bagus. Oikawa salah apa padamu? Atau apa kau yang berbuat salah padanya? Kau lagi. Aneh sekali. Kau itu nggak bisa, ya, lepas sebentar dari dia? Atau kamu nggak sadar selama ini kau begitu mengandalkannya? _I mean, could you be your ownself_ , Ushi-kun?”

Sungguh. Lengan kiri Ushijima kebas. Mendadak lumpuh mendengar opini Meian di tengah makan siang mereka. Sumpitnya ditaruh, dan Meian mengangkat ramennya lagi, melanjutkan satu dua urusan yang menggaruk radarnya, dan sungguh, Meian tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di depan mata.

“Omong-omong Ushi-kun, sebetulnya hubunganmu dengan Oikawa itu apa?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika seseorang bertanya, _hubunganmu dengan Oikawa itu apa?_ Jarinya menghitung bulan-bulan di mana detil kejadiannya bergerak mematuhi keinginannya. _Kami berpacaran._ Dia meyakini seyakin langit itu biru dan awan itu putih, meski sebagian besar diri Ushijima mengakui Oikawa—bisa jadi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sembari mendorong pintu gim, Ushijima tengah merangkai permintaan maaf yang pantas, yang tidak akan memantik api pertengkaran, yang akan meredam ketegangan, dan mencatat di keningnya sekiranya kesalahan yang mungkin membuat gelembung dunia mereka berdua pecah.

Oikawa ternyata tengah tertawa geli, menjelaskan pada adik tingkat mereka, dari sudut pandangnya, hubungan mereka itu apa. Ushijima tidak terbiasa menguping, tapi instingnya memaksa agar dia tetap menunggu, menyembunyikan diri di balik pintu.

“Ya ampun! Ushiwaka-chan itu spiker tim! Kami cuma _rekan, kolega, teman satu klub_!”

Ushijima mematung dan membisu.

“Oh? Orang yang kusukai? Kasih tahu nggak, ya? Ada, tapi tentu bukan Ushiwaka-chan, hehehe!”

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu Ushijima dengar, langit teramat tenteram menjelang matahari terbenam. Hari itu dan besoknya Ushijima absen dari latihan tanpa kabar.

.

.

.

“Ushi-kun. Kau harus datang ke sini. Ada penalti kalau kau melanggar.”

Peta lokasi restoran. Kapten Meian. Partner lab. Teman sekelas. Telepon dari Tendo. Tapi tidak ada dari dia. Ponselnya dimatikan. Parasetamol rupanya gagal mengusir denging yang seakan membelah kepalanya—

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang Ushijima percaya dan yakini: dia termasuk kelompok orang yang beruntung.

Sebagai contoh yang baik, Ushijima sudah tahu Seijo akan kalah pada pertandingan ini. Dia sudah tahu dari spike ace mereka, gawang Shiratorizawa masih bertahan dan belum ada yang bisa menghantam benteng Seijo sekuat lengan kirinya mengirim mereka ke dasar jurang dan hingga tidak sanggup lagi merangkak keluar. Riuh gemuruh kemenangan menjadi pengiring mereka. Ushijima mendengar namanya dielu-elukan, lagu kebanggaan sekolah, dan sorak-sorai kawan-kawannya, sebelum sekejap gimnasium berubah seperti bunyi layar putih televisi yang digerogoti semut.

Ada sepasang mata di seberang lapangan. Menatapnya nyalang.

Soal usaha, Seijo mungkin bisa jadi sama kerasnya seperti Shiratorizawa yang terus-menerus berlari hingga mereka kini berdiri di puncak. Tapi, Ushijima pikir, Seijo tidak seberuntung itu untuk mencicipi mewahnya sebuah kemenangan, terutama laki-laki yang masih sanggup menatapnya rendah meskipun ia kalah. Cara pikir yang aneh, padahal sudah jelas skor mereka tercetak besar-besar di tengah lapangan. Apa lagi yang masih dia cari?

“Sudah seharusnya kamu ada di sini.” Dan kita bisa menang bersama-sama. Berusaha keras bersama-sama, dan saling berbagi keberuntungan. Dia akan tahu seberapa kerasnya lengan kiri Ushijima bisa menghancurkan tembok pertahanan, dan Ushijima akan tahu seberapa akuratnya bola melambung dan siap melesat. “Sudah seharusnya kamu ada di sini, Oikawa.”

Orang itu mendekati net, jarinya mencengkram anyaman jaring hitam. Di tengah euforia yang mengisi celah dan napas mereka, ada sebilah ancaman dari nadanya yang membuat Ushijima berhenti melangkah dan membiarkan teman-teman setimnya pergi duluan.

“Kuharap suatu hari aku bisa melihat sosokmu yang menyedihkan, Ushiwaka-chan.”

Ada nada final di sana. Terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan. Ushijima punya kemampuan untuk menganggap yang barusan mungkin sekadar pelampiasan kecewa yang sifatnya sementara. “Pada kenyataannya kau yang kalah. Padahal sudah saya bilang berkali-kali, kalau kau di sini, kau pasti akan tahu rasanya menang seperti apa.”

Sayangnya, Ushijima yang sekarang belum tahu sefatal apa kesalahannya yang barusan berdampak di masa depan. Orang yang barusan dia ajak bicara tertawa pada dirinya sendiri hingga mendongak, sebelum kembali tertunduk, membalikkan punggung dan membiarkan Ushijima sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari tergantung penuh tepat di puncak—Okinawa tenggelam dalam cahayanya. Kelap-kelip dari aspal jalanan memacu lari Ushijima. Lebih kencang lagi. Di bawah pepohonan pinggir laut, ada Oikawa yang terlihat sejuk dan nyaman tertimbun di antara bayang-bayang dedaunan.

Dia kali ini datang duluan. Ada sesuatu yang memancing sakit di ulu hatinya, dan senyum Oikawa, mungkin salah satu penyebabnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak berbentuk, tidak bernama, mengundang mendung di sore yang cerah. Semuanya berjalan sesuai ekspektasi semula, tapi ketika Ushijima mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam jeratan kontradiksi kekasihnya.

(Tunggu. Apakah mereka betulan sepasang kekasih?)

Sekarang, putaran terakhir dari seleksi pemain muda tim nasional voli. Mereka dikirim ke training camp di pesisir pantai putih Okinawa. Ada tiga nama yang bersaing dengan Ushijima, ada dua nama yang nanti akan jadi lawan Oikawa. Besok, akan menjadi penentu apakah mereka akan berpisah atau tidak, karena tadi siang, sebuah email undangan menyalakan layar ponsel Ushijima.

Schweiden Adlers, _Congratulation, Ushijima Wakatoshi!_ —bersandingan dengan satu pesan dari Oikawa, _mulai detik ini, kamu nggak perlu lagi mengirimiku pesan, atau mengajakku keluar atau apapun lagi, Ushiwaka-chan._

Elevator hotel sesak. Antreannya cukup padat, dan Ushijima harus menuruni sampai delapan tangga darurat. Rasa cemas hampir merenggut nyawanya sebelum pintu kaca lobi segera menarik diri dan meninggalkan sedikit embusan dingin freon pada Ushijima yang tergesa mencari-cari lokasi di mana Oikawa menunggu.

“Oikawa, kita sebenarnya apa? Maksudku, kau pacarku, ‘kan?”

Deburan lembut menyapa karang-karang di pinggiran pantai. Ushijima mendongak, kepalanya terasa pening tiba-tiba. Tidak dengan kabar dari Schweiden Adlers. Tapi pesan Oikawa barusan nyaris menyetop jantungnya memompa kewarasan pada setiap aliran nadinya. Angin menyapa mereka, memainkan anak rambut Oikawa. Sangat-sangat cantik, sampai airmata nyaris menggenangi dan mengaburkan pandangan Ushijima.

“Memang dari awal kita pernah ada hubungan?”

Teramat segar dalam pori-pori memorinya: senyum Oikawa. Tautan jemari. Ciuman manis. Risotto daging. Pelukan saat berkali-kali kalah melawan Todai. Oikawa yang terlelap dalam balutan comforternya.

“Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa kamu datang ke apartemenku? Kenapa mengiyakan semua ajakan kencanku—maksudku, kamu, sarapan. Kau tidur denganku—aku tidak mengerti.”

“Bagian mana yang sulit dipahami, hmm, Ushiwaka-chan?”

“Kau… tidak serius dengan semua ini.” Sejumput sesak menyeruak dan menyentaknya telak di dada. Gulungan buih putih menghempaskan karang-karang di bawah sana. Kelopak kembang sepatu yang mekar. Semuanya tampak indah. Begitu pula masa-masa mereka bersama. Ushijima ingin mencegah ombak yang siap menyeret, menelan kerang-kerang yang cemerlang, dan menggantinya yang baru. Ushijima tidak mau seseorang mengganti posisinya dalam kamar-kamar yang disediakan Oikawa dalam hatinya. “Jadi semua itu bohong?”

“Aku tidak berbohong.” Kekehan Oikawa meyakinkan bahwa selama ini hanya Ushijima seorang yang berpikiran, menjalani, dan menyimpannya di ruang khusus dalam hati. Ushijima selama ini percaya bahwa suatu saat dia pasti bisa meluluhkan lelaki di hadapannya ini, dan bahunya menjadi tempat Oikawa pulang dan bersandar. “Kau yang mau kita jadi teman, kan?”

“Teman?”

Ah. Ushijima mencoba melepas tambang yang menyita oksigen dari paru-parunya. “Teman tidak seperti ini, Oikawa.”

“Kau yang memintaku supaya memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang lain. Dan kamu sudah menerimanya bahkan, lebih daripada yang lain.”

“Kau mempermainkan mereka juga?”

“Uh, kamu tuh ya, kebiasaan menuduh orang sembarangan.” Benar-benar indah. Tidak ada deskripsi yang mengimbangi apa yang direfleksikan matanya dari kenyataan. Oikawa menanggapinya lembut dan santai. “Yang menganggap dirinya spesial dari semua orang itu ya cuma kamu seorang, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Semua teman kuperlakukan sama. Tidak ada kata spesial.” lirih Oikawa, di sela tiupan angin yang mengibar-ngibarkan jaket mereka. Menutupi gemetar yang menyelinap dalam setiap kata-katanya. Entah mengapa kali ini Ushijima… ragu jika Oikawa pembohong yang baik. “Tanpa perasaan.”

“Sudah paham?” tanyanya lagi saat kecepatan angin mereda, bumi membiarkan mereka memiliki satu sama lain tanpa ada orang ketiga. "Apa yang kamu cari dariku?"

Silakan, orang lain memuja Oikawa karena parasnya. Tapi Ushijima tahu sisi buruk Oikawa dan menerimanya tanpa pengecualian.

“Kupikir kita… sepasang kekasih.”

“Kau saja yang merasa seperti itu. Bahkan aku tidak mengiyakan, tapi sepertinya kau memang lebih narsis daripada aku.”

“Kalau begitu kau mau berniat mengakhiri ini semua?” Ushijima teringat perpisahan Ibu dan Ayahnya. Waktu itu dia masih sekolah dasar. Belum mengerti alasan mengapa Ayahnya tergugu, memeluknya bercucuran airmata. Sekarang dia menyesal tidak sempat menyeka kesedihan Ayahnya. “Adakah sekali saja kau berpikir tentangku?”

“Oh, sering! Kamu tinggi sekali, jadi kadang aku berpikir keras harus toss seperti yang cocok untukmu.”

“Oikawa, kumohon.” Ushijima berani bersumpah dia tidak akan mengangkat nama Sakusa Kiyoomi ke permukaan andaikan mereka bisa berbaikan. Ushijima akan melupakan sikap dan perkataan Oikawa yang menyakitkan. “Bisakah kamu berhenti bermain-main? Apakah kamu tidak bisa menganggapku… bukan seorang musuh?”

“Tidak, kok.”

“Kamu sudah menang, Oikawa. Aku kalah. Kamu sebentar lagi akan jadi bagian San Juan Athletico dan aku masih ada di sini. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?”

“Kamu takut kalau aku benar-benar hilang? Lupa padamu?”

“Jangan retoris.” hardik Ushijima, penyesalan menyergapnya kemudian. Ada rasa bersalah muncul di antara kalimatnya. “Aku tidak suka kalau kau tidak ada.”

“Kamu kira aku tidak akan pergi dengan kamu bicara seperti ini?”

“Aku tahu kau pasti pergi. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku peduli. Aku frustrasi, kau sedendam apa padaku? Aku bahkan tidak ada niat buruk padamu. Aku hanya ingin…”

“Ingin?”

Oh, Tuhan. Sembari mendengar nada jahil sekaligus menantang dari Oikawa, pikiran Ushijima terus mencari kesalahan apa yang luput dan bisa mengubah Oikawa sampai seperti ini. Jalan apa yang perlu dia tempuh supaya mereka bisa kembali di hari musim panas itu dan Ushijima sungguh hanya akan meminta maaf dan tetap menjadi orang asing di luar orbit kalau itu ternyata adalah pilihan terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

“Ingin mengenalmu. Ingin seperti kau pada Sakusa, Iwaizumi, kau pada Hanamaki, Matsukawa, siapapun.”

Oikawa menggelengkan kepala. Decakan mulutnya sudah tidak mempan lagi bagi Ushijima yang berkali-kali dihempaskan tanpa peringatan kemudian hanyut dalam terkaman ketidakpastian. Seandainya ucapan Oikawa adalah pisau, Ushijima berkali-kali membiarkan Oikawa memainkan pisaunya, mengukir langsung luka di atas kulit tangannya. Lukanya akan menetes, mengalir, dan meninggalkan bekas. Ushijima tidak akan mengeluh kalau memang ini yang Oikawa inginkan.

“Temanmu banyak. Kenapa harus aku?”

“Kau tahu. Aku datang ke Waseda bukan hanya demi voli. Demi kau juga. Aku selalu berpikir mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri, tapi akhirnya aku tahu, kau yang memang tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan.”

“Kamu ternyata bisa, ya, ngerasa sepi.” Mata Oikawa menerawang, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam mata Ushijima dan dia hanya menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri. Orang ini gila, pikir Oikawa. Andaikan dia tahu, Ushijima pun berpikir vonis gila pantas dijatuhi untuknya karena enggan selesai berurusan dengan Oikawa. “Kupikir kamu terlalu kaku soal yang seperti itu.”

Ushijima ingin membantah. Tapi dia sadar, apapun yang dia katakan hanya akan membuat Oikawa semakin jauh dan keras kepala. Egonya ditelan, dan Ushijima mencoba memberikan contoh yang baik kalau dia juga hanya seorang laki-laki yang paham rasa ingin memiliki. “Kamu hanya tahu aku dari luar, kamu bukan pembaca pikiran, Oikawa. Lagipula kupikir kamu tidak pernah mencoba memahami apa pikiranku, jadi kamu tidak tahu apa yang sedang kamu nilai dari aku.”

“Kalau gitu, kasih tahu aku.”

Bukan saatnya untuk ragu. Oikawa tiba-tiba serius, tidak lagi mencoba mempermainkan kata-kata Ushijima seperti tidak ada harganya. Ada erangan putus asa dari dalam diri Ushijima, dan itu terasa nyata ketika retakan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

“Saya serius soal kamu. Saya cinta kamu, Oikawa.”

Di antara kerlap-kerlip matahari, laut tampak begitu biru dan berat. Butuh waktu dan usaha yang tidak sedikit untuk membangun jembatan di antara mereka. Ushijima menunggu penuh harap, melihat bayangan kaki mereka terus memanjang hitam tanpa pernah bersinggungan.

Oikawa pun tertawa ringan seakan yang barusan Ushijima tengah bercanda. “Menyedihkan.”

.

.

.

(Meskipun dia sudah berusaha keras, tetap saja Ushijima tidak seberuntung itu untuk Oikawa mencintainya, walau sebentar saja).

.

.

.

addendum

“Sekarang kau merasa bersalah?” dengusan Sakusa mencibir. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir di sana, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menciumi genggaman kekasihnya dan membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih posisinya. Ini benar-benar soal keberuntungan. “Kau pikir aku akan melepasmu?”

“Jangan begitu. Kita sudah lama bersama, dan aku juga tidak mau berpisah darimu.” Mata coklat itu berkaca-kaca, menerawang keluar jendela. “Tapi kenapa Ushiwaka-chan tidak bisa berhenti mengejarku? Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri, karena sudah sejahat itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membenciku? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membuangku? Aku sudah ikuti semua caramu! Gagal! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, Ushiwaka-chan bodoh! Padahal dia punya masa depan, pantas mendapat orang yang lebih baik! Kamu juga, Omi-kun. Kamu juga!”

Sakusa menarik napas panjang, menaruh punggung tangan Oikawa di pipinya. Oikawa orang gila. Tapi lebih gila mana? Dia atau Ushijima yang mencintai Oikawa? “Aku mengerti perasaannya.”

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu (c) furudate haruichi  
> semoga ga aneh sih. udah lama nggak nulis serius... :)


End file.
